


An Afternoon Appointment

by bigbadwitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbadwitch/pseuds/bigbadwitch
Summary: Zelda smoothed her skirt down over her thighs, the dark silk a stark contrast to the pale skin of her bare legs, and waited. She was almost breathless with anticipation, jumping a little at every noise from the corridor outside and getting more and more nervous with every minute that passed that the man she was waiting for didn't appear and the plan she'd put in motion seemed more and more ridiculous.





	An Afternoon Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags!! These guys eat their friends on Feast days so I doubt they're bothered by a teacher/student relationship but if you are, this isn't for you. Enjoy!!

Zelda smoothed her skirt down over her thighs, the dark silk a stark contrast to the pale skin of her bare legs, and waited. She was almost breathless with anticipation, jumping a little at every noise from the corridor outside and getting more and more nervous with every minute that passed that the man she was waiting for didn't appear and the plan she'd put in motion seemed more and more ridiculous.

  
It wasn't her fault, she reasoned with herself, he'd driven her to it. For a number of weeks (after a number of years of dropping hints, fluttering eyelashes and wearing too-short skirts) Zelda had been engaging in a series of sporadic sexual encounters with her personal tutor, Faustus Blackwood. Although she was technically old enough to have left the Unseen Academy eighteen months ago, Zelda had stayed on, doing her own research and casting withering glances at first years. Part of the reason was her attachment to her brother and her excitement at the very real prospect of him becoming High Priest. But another part was that until very recently, she still hadn't managed to get Professor Blackwood to fuck her.

Zelda wasn't one for making a fool of herself for a man's attention and would have given up years ago if she hadn't been able to tell beyond all doubt that he wanted her. It had been obvious in the way he looked at her, little touches to the back of her neck and very slightly suggestive comments in that sinful voice. When he'd finally given in, Zelda had felt triumphant and yet a little disappointed. It was good sex, perfectly pleasant, but she'd expected something a little more from a man who gave seminars on the Satanic Bible with such fire and passion that left her with soaked underwear in the middle of a lecture hall. She could tell there was more lurking under the surface, and was determined to get him to give it to her.

  
The door opened, breaking Zelda out of her reverie and she turned to face it, teeth sinking into her bottom lip as she crossed her legs. Faustus Blackwood stopped in his tracks, taking in the open buttons of her blouse and the very little material that made up her skirt. Zelda had tried her best for an approximation of a uniform without appearing ridiculous, and it seemed to be working to her advantage.

  
“Miss Spellman, I didn't realise we had an appointment” he said smoothly, raising an appraising eyebrow at her as he came across to his desk. Zelda was gratified when he didn't sit at his own chair but instead leaned against the desk on next to her, close enough for her to see every expression that flickered across his face. She didn't miss the way his eyes skimmed over her exposed legs and lingered on her lipsticked mouth, no matter how much he might want to appear indifferent.

  
“We didn't, Professor. But I just had to see you. You see, I'm afraid I've been very bad” Zelda shifted forward in her seat, leaning into him and giving him a very good view of what the unbuttoned blouse left uncovered.

  
“You've been bad, have you, Zelda?” he murmured as his hand came down to cup her jaw, one long finger stroking over her cheek and Zelda shivered. She could see the lust alight in his eyes and it lit up her own so much she found she was squeezing her thighs together under the soft fabric of her skirt, and she nodded fervently.

  
“I've been trying to write my paper on Anglo-Saxon demonology for you but I just keep getting so _distracted_ ” she said, standing up so she could press her body into his. Zelda could feel the heat coming off him under those severe clothes and couldn't resist running a hand up his chest. “I just want to do my best for you but it's so hard, I just can't concentrate”

  
“I know you do, sweetheart" his face was almost unfathomable as he brushed a piece of hair back from her own face but Zelda found herself trembling with desire at his next word “But this lack of attention is simply unacceptable, Zelda”. Zelda nodded again in frenzied agreement.

  
“I'll accept whatever punishment you deem necessary, Professor Blackwood”

  
“Oh, it's punishment you need?” his voice was a low murmur that made Zelda want to just rub herself against him like a cat in heat to find some pressure but before she could do anything about it, Faustus had stepped away again. Zelda was ready to whine with displeasure until he spoke again “Turn around, my wicked little witch, and over the desk"

  
She felt as though a thousand tiny butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach, she was so aroused, and had to actually put a hand out to steady herself on the desk so her knees didn't buckle.

  
“When I tell you to do something, Zelda, I don't expect to have to ask you twice" he spoke smoothly, as smooth as the skin of the hand that came to wrap around her throat, making her moan as he bent her over the solid wood of his desk.

  
‘I'm sorry, Professor" she heard how breathless she sounded and it sounded like someone else's voice but Zelda was powerless to do anything about it as a hand came down to caress the curve of her backside and she wriggled, even more turned on than before.

  
“That's alright, sweetheart. You wouldn't be here if your behaviour didn't need correcting, I can't expect too much of you” Zelda's cheek was burning against the coolness of the wooden surface and her breasts were crushed against the hard oak but she couldn't think of a single other place in the world she would rather have been. The hand that had been on her neck came down to join the other and both pulled up the material of her skirt to reveal what was underneath. She’d hoped for an audible reaction as she couldn't see his face, and wasn't disappointed. Faustus let out a groan of approval that Zelda could feel the effects of right between her thighs.

  
“You really are a very bad girl, Zelda. Only really wicked girls come to their professor's office wearing a skirt that short with nothing beneath it. Tell me, is that convenient access just for me or are you an easy fuck for anyone who passes by and fancies a go?”

  
“Just for you, all for you" she panted, pushing back against him to feel his hard cock against her bare ass through his annoyingly present trousers. He was hot and heavy against her skin and Zelda was overcome by how much she wanted him. Faustus hissed when she ground herself against him but his hands weren't on her and she badly needed them to be. But when she turned her head to see what they were occupied with, Zelda let out a moan louder than if he'd had six hands all touching her at once. He had removed his belt and was folding it over itself once, with an amused expression at her lustful exclamation.

  
“I was going to check whether you thought this punishment was appropriate but it seems there's no need" one of his hands came between her legs, stroking over her core much more gently than she wanted “No need at all. Do you get this wet without being touched every time you're in my office, Zelda? I bet you do. You've been sitting in that chair, dripping down your thighs every time, I know it”. He trailed the looped end of the belt up the inside of her thigh and Zelda gasped.

  
‘I told you I'd been bad, Professor Blackwood.”

  
“Lucky for you I know exactly what to do with bad girls” the belt brushed over her backside and Zelda realised with a shiver that he was marking his target. “Ten should be sufficient for now, I think.”

  
The first stroke came without warning and Zelda hissed, unable to stop herself squirming.  
“Hold still, sweetheart, or I'll add another ten. I know it's hard for such a rotten little whore but you have to at least try to be good" Faustus sounded as cool and collected as if he were teaching a class and it drove Zelda just as crazy as the impact of the leather. The second and third strokes were even harder and Zelda clasped a hand over her mouth to stifle the noise they drew from her.

  
“None of that, Miss Spellman" the fourth strike hit her exposed flesh and Zelda's hips bucked forward into the solid table. “Let me hear you, sweetheart”

  
When the fifth blow came, Zelda made no attempt to control the anguished moan that fell from her mouth and she heard Faustus sigh in response. Her entire body was thrumming in anticipation of the next impact when she felt his hand smooth over her hot, inflamed skin.

  
“Halfway through. Have you learned your lesson yet, Zelda?” he was giving her an out, she knew, a way of stopping if she needed to. There wasn't a chance in hell of that happening.

  
“No, sir. Please, Professor...” she didn't need to continue before the next stroke landed down across the crease of her ass. Taken by surprise she moaned his name and was rewarded with a harsh groan from behind her. Now he seemed to have realised just how much she was really enjoying this, Faustus took his time with her, methodically landing each blow to overlap with the last so not an inch of skin was left unpunished. As the tenth stroke hit the stinging flesh, Zelda was panting like a racehorse and she could feel the evidence of her arousal soaking her thighs. She heard rather than saw the belt dropping on to the desk next to her head and when she heard the noise of a zip being undone, she could only give a soft moan of approval.

  
“You took your punishment so well, Zelda” he purred, one hand squeezing the plump flesh of her hip as he adjusted her position slightly “Maybe you're not a lost cause after all, maybe you do have the potential to be a good girl. And good girls get rewards, don't they?”

  
A plea was on her lips but she didn't have time to utter it before he was sheathed inside her. The hand on her hip remained there and the other wrapped around the base of her neck. Before she knew it, he was slamming her into the desk, his hands holding her firmly in place as he pumped away.

  
“Is this what you wanted, Zelda?” Faustus finally sounded as harsh and ragged as she wanted him to and Zelda couldn't stop herself mewling in response “Precious, proper golden girl so desperate for my cock that she wanted me to fuck her like a slut from the streets over my desk where anybody could walk in and see her all spread out and wet for me”.

  
“Yes, yes, Satan yes" he was thrusting into her so hard that Zelda could hardly breathe enough to respond. She could feel the beginnings of her climax coiling tight in her belly; really, she'd been so close to coming since the moment she'd first felt the leather of his belt on her bare skin. This was exactly what she'd imagined from the start, from the first time she'd decided she was going to get him into bed. The words he was saying, the heavy ragged breathing behind her, the soreness of her punished flesh, the glorious pressure of him between her thighs. Zelda felt debased and debauched and completely, utterly alive.

The desk thumped against the floor as he fucked her harder and harder and she hoped any passers-by could hear it and know exactly what was occurring inside. She was ridiculously close, pushing her hips back into him to chase her pleasure when her lover grabbed a fistful of her hair and tugged and she was finished. Moaning with complete abandon, Zelda scratched grooves into the wood of the desk as Faustus fucked her clenching cunt through her orgasm to his own and she vaguely registered his hips jerking into her one final time.

  
His hand caressed her hip where his nails had been digging into her skin and then she felt him pull away. Her exposed legs and ass suddenly felt cold without the heat of his body and as she straightened up, Zelda felt she didn't yet have the courage to turn around and meet his eyes. She took her time smoothing her skirt down and refastening her blouse before finally letting herself turn to face him. He was seated in the large armchair by the fire, a massively smug expression on his face, and beckoned to her to join him. Zelda hesitated, torn between going over to him and leaving until he raised his eyebrows at her.

  
“Zelda....” he said commandingly and she found herself powerless to resist, going over to stand in front of him and folding her arms in silence. Faustus rolled his eyes and pulled her onto his lap, giving her ass a squeeze for good measure and smirking when she couldn't restrain a tiny moan.  
“You know, I'm going to feel very disappointed every time in the future when I don't come back to my office to find such a delicious treat waiting for me" he drawled as he pressed his mouth to her neck and licked a teasing stripe up her throat.

  
“I'm sure you'll survive" she said, trying to stay dignified and not to melt into his teasing touches.

  
“Don't tell me you're going all cold on me, sweetheart. Not when you've got my come dripping down your thighs and my handprint on that very pretty neck" Zelda felt her stomach flip with arousal and couldn't stop herself from squirming on his knee, prompting a chuckle from her lover's lips. “And don't think I'm complaining but I'd be very interested to know where all that heat came from.”

  
“It seemed like it was time you stopped treating me like a china doll” Zelda met his gaze and was pleased to see that he looked as shamefaced as it was possible for someone so shameless to look. “Besides.... I'd been bad" she purred, running her hand down his chest and leaning in to nip at his lower lip.

  
“On the contrary, Zelda, I think you've been very, very good" his hand slipped up her thigh again and for the first time that afternoon, their mouths met in a very vicious kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I just made myself a tumblr so if you want to see CAOS goodness and more writing, follow me there @ hiidaspellman


End file.
